


Kai ya está aquí

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble 7: Family Life, Drabble 7: Vida en Familia, Drabble Collection, Giving Birth, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Parents & Children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía una sonrisa desvaída en el rostro ojeroso. El bebé dormía sobre él. Era más grande que Gwyneth cuando nació pero aun así, una de las manos de Jack podía cubrirlo casi por completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kai ya está aquí

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

—¿Estás bien, Jack? 

Jack asintió. Tenía una sonrisa desvaída en el rostro ojeroso. El bebé dormía sobre él. Era más grande que Gwyneth cuando nació pero aun así, una de las manos de Jack podía cubrirlo casi por completo.

—Es una sensación tan extraña… Con Gwyneth no pasé por esto. Resucité y todo había acabado, ni siquiera tenía heridas.

Ianto acarició el pelo de su Capitán con una mano y la espaldita de Kai con la otra. La sensación también era extraña para él. Pero no porque Jack fuera un hombre. Había aceptado mucho tiempo atrás que Jack era diferente a todo. Lo extraño era ver la maravillosa criatura que ambos habían creado.

—¿Te duele?

—Oh, sí. Me duele todo el cuerpo. Pero ya no me importa.

—Deberías dormir, cariad. Cuando despiertes estarás bien del todo. La herida se habrá cerrado y te encontrarás bien.

—Déjame mirarlo un poco más.

—Jack, el Doctor casi te ha abierto en canal para sacarlo. Quiero que descanses hasta que te cures. 

—Pero no te vayas. Quédate aquí con él mientras duermo.

Jack parecía agotado más allá de todo lo posible. Casi no podía abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué razón tendría para apartarme de vosotros?

Ianto tomó al bebé de los brazos de Jack y se inclinó para besar al Capitán suavemente en los labios.

—Te quiero, Ianto.

—Te quiero.

Jack se durmió antes de que Ianto acabara de decirlo.


End file.
